1. Technical Field
The invention relates to methods and materials involved in assessing and treating autoimmune conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis.
2. Background Information
Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is an autoimmune, inflammatory disease that affects peripheral joints. The main genetic association is to the major histocompatibility complex class II region (HLA-DR), suggesting that T cell mediated autoimmune recognition of joint specific antigens is involved in the disease. In addition, B cell mediated autoimmune responses have been observed in rheumatoid joints. Specifically, B cells have been detected secreting IgG antibodies specific for type II collagen (CII). Further, mice transgenic for a particular human DR4 molecule were found to develop arthritis after immunization with CII. The T cell response in these immunized mice was predominantly directed towards one dominant epitope corresponding to the amino acid sequence at positions 261–273 of CII.
The collagens are a family of highly fibrous proteins, including fibril-forming, fibril-associated, and network-forming collagen types. CII is a fibril-forming collagen that serves as a major component of bone, cartilage, invertebral disc, notochord, and vitreous humor. Additionally, CII plays an important role in the development of RA.